


The Timd One

by panhomarek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, Cuddles, First Time, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panhomarek/pseuds/panhomarek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Recently I hunt for a timid creature, you know? – Winchester answered, also silently. – I’m trying but still can’t tame him.<br/>– Dean, if you call me timid once more I’ll never raise you again. Never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~! I can't write well in English but a nice person advised me to try & decided to do it. (❁´◡`❁) 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Julian pulled a face, tried to overbear his internal barrier. He suspected, he feel it in his bones, that  this relationship, this _connection_ in which he’s involve will not be only easy and enjoyable. He just didn’t know how much he was right.

– Come here – call out Dean, wrapped in a warm quilt. – You promised me, that if I replace you for one day in jour job, you’ll do that!

Death sighed somewhat theatrical and lowered his arms. This was really to much embarrassing, he didn’t do that literally for ages. But just one look at Dean, deliciously glowing, warmed by featherbed and smiling the most beautiful way that Julian ever seen, was enough to ward off his doubts.

– Yes, yes, I’m going – Death murmurred, he shook his head. What happened to him, that he let himself be persuaded to sleep with _bacteria_?     

Dean smiled even wider and pulled the covers so that Julian could slip into the bed easly. Winchester saw tension in thin, skinny arms of Death and he couldn’t resist from gently kiss these shoulders.  Julian laughed really softly and turned, face to Dean.

– We made it clear, Dean – he said. – We just sleep.

Dean snorted silently, made a face of spoiled child. Julian rolled his eyes but he decdided to remain strict with this. After that, he didn’t know how to handle anything more than that. For the first thime he had a _human_ in his bed.

– But you didn’t prohibit me to cuddle! – Dean muttered, pleased to find loopholes in their contract. Julian looked at him, suprised, but he didn’t protest when warm hands encircle him and attract a little closer.

For a moment, they both wriggled on the bed, seeking for a suitable and comfortable position. Finally, after a few whispered malicious comments, Julian ended up with his back turned to Dean. Whereas Winchester with full smile slipped one leg between his legs, efficiently disturbed his private space.

Julian froze for a moment and Dean by these few seconds tought that this is over and Death will disappear for another couple of weeks.

– How do you do that, Dean? You lay under the cover and you’re warm like hot water bottle, but your feet are pretty damn cold – murmurred Death and he tried to hide a smile.

– Would you stop that, hm? – Dean snorted in amusement.– This is cosily for me, so don’t grumble.

– Who said that I grumble, bacteria?

Dean slipped an arm beneath Death’s head and by the second hand he hugged him in hips. Of course Julian didn’t want to clear out _all_ of their cothes, including boxer shorts, but this time Winchester triumphed in this too. Hunter’s hand gently moved around his abdomen and Death stopped him quickly.

– Better tell me about your last hunting – he whispered as a warning.

– Recently I hunt for a timid creature, you know? – Winchester answered, also silently. – I’m trying but still can’t tame him.

– Dean, if you call me timid once more I’ll never raise you again. Never. 


	2. Kissing naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for to long. T____T

He had no idea why he gave way to this little bacteria again. Again, he let convinced himself to do something that normally he would never even thougth. But Dean had this dubious gift, a special talent to persuade him. To moved their flimsy relationship on higher level.

And when Dean smile in such enchanting way , Death simply followed him, not caring about how this journey end up. (Very reckless. But he couldn’t resist the green eyes.) 

Julian sigh like a martyr and looked at Dean with worry. Winchester always was able to exploit opportunities. Life was never easy and nice for him so he had to quickly learn how to took what he wanted, what he needed. But this time it wasn’t good at all. 

– You should rest, not pawing with an old man in bed – muttered Death. He lay beneath Winchester and persistently try to don’t move even a millimeter. Actually, he wasn’t breathing for effect. 

– You called yourself an old man – pointed out Dean, then corner of his mouth smiled. – Don’t act as if you ate a bucket of glue. 

– So start to take care of yourself! I don’t like finding you, barely alive, in the old, bloody tombs. This time you gone too far. Although you could call Castiel or your funny vampire – started Julian and Dean fell on him as a sign of completly powerlessness. 

– I could do that, but I didn’t – he muttered and pressed his cheek to Horseman’s pale chest. 

Death’s eyes widened when he finally understood. 

– You did it on purpose? – It was not a question and Dean never heard so much anger hidden in his voice. 

– And how else could I make you come to me, hm? – Winchester began to explain and looked very miserable at this moment. 

– You’re foolish bacteria – sigh Death after a while. – You shouldn’t expose yourself for such danger. 

– And if so, what? You would bring me back, right? 

– Dean. – Death didn’t seemed delighted. His face suddenly looked older than it really was and his eyes became very tired. 

– I know, I know. I shouldn’t dice with death. You’re always saying me that. But how else I can call you out when I want to do something… like this? You know… When I want to kiss you? To the best of my belief Horsemen’s don’t have mobile phones. 

Julian raised himself on elbows and looked at Dean with amusement. His anger evaporate when Hunter spoke with such potency and indignation. 

– How do you know they don’t have? 

– Don’t be kidding me. – Dean for a moment looked like he was in shock. 

¬– Not kidding. The next time you want to meet me, don’t look for trouble with demons, just call. Or text me. 

– Do you have any more secrets? – For a moment, Dean’s voice sounded annoyed and mistrustful. But then he rolled his eyes and smile again. 

– An Ebay account? 

Dean rolled over to the other side of the bed and lay down on his back. For a good few seconds staring at the ceiling, then shook his head and started to laugh freely. 

Julian gave him a warm smile and pulled the bedspread to cover them from the waist down. He still didn’t feel comfortable being naked. Still it was too embarrassing for him. 

For a moment there was a friendly silence between these two, until finally Death looked at Dean with a feisty twinkle in his eye. 

– So where were we? – He said, attracting Dean’s attention. – You said something about that I act like I ate glue, right?

Dean shook his head again, and his lips twisted in an amused smile. Death watched with satisfaction as the spark of desire appear in his green eyes.

– Remember that there is a limit – he was managed to say before Dean pressed his lips to his.

Frist kiss was short, as a test. Winchester behaved as if he actually hunted a timid animal and Death didn’t like that. He was not going to be submissive in this relationship.

The next kiss he responded with surprising skill and good technique and he soon took over the entire initiative. Dean didn’t complain. Death’s mouth made him feel like he was in the right place. And when the kisses became more intense the more Dean forgot that for a few hours again he’ll fight with ghosts, demons, and that the world will once again tried to hurt him. 

But the important thing is, that he had a bit of luck in all this bloody chaos. 

 

And this timid bit of luck was gently biting his lower lip.


End file.
